Mission : Poupouffisation
by sabryna
Summary: Hermione en avait marre marre marre ! Qu'y pouvait-elle si elle aimait les études ? Rien ! Auraient-ils préféré qu'elle soit l'une de ses filles vulgaires et débiles ? Il était temps de leur donner une bonne leçon.


**Mission : Poupouffisation**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je m'amuse juste avec.

Notes de l'auteur :Je l'ai écris en réponse à un défi sur HPF. Il fallait écrire une OS parodique sur un des thèmes proposés. Ici, j'ai choisi Hermione Poupouffisée. Il fallait inclure l'expression "Poisson salé".

Bonne lecture !

J'attends vos reviews !

* * *

Hermione Granger compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Retenant un soupir, elle leva la main. Aussitôt, elle sentit les regards et entendit les murmures. Son bras flancha mais elle le maintint en l'air. Qu'y pouvait-elle si elle connaissait toutes les réponses aux questions ? Elle n'allait quand même pas se priver de participer parce que les autres étaient des paresseux ? Elle savait bien comment on la surnommait. Miss Je-Sais-Tout. La Reine des glaces. Et ce genre de sobriquets. Certains disaient qu'elle faisait cela pour faire oublier son sang impur. Le professeur Flitwick soupira et interrogea Hermione qui répondit d'une voix mécanique.

Après cinq ans passés à Poudlard, elle aurait cru que les gens auraient changé, l'auraient acceptée. Mais non. Les sorciers étaient aussi superficiels que les moldus. Préfèreraient-ils une Hermione dévergondée, qui ne souciait pas de ses études ? Une Hermione futile, intéressée uniquement par la tenue qu'elle porterait le lendemain sous son uniforme ? Si seulement elle pouvait jouer la comédie pendant un temps... Leur montrer à tous, qu'elle était mieux ainsi qu'en parfait petit stéréotype de fille, qu'en pouffe. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais. Que le changement ne serait jamais assez important pour marquer les esprits.

A moins que...

Elle sourit alors qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit. Ses notes en pâtiraient, mais quelle importance ? Elle leur montrerait à tous ce qu'une Hermione-Je-Sais-Tout valait mieux qu'une Hermione-Pouffe. Une petite semaine pour des années de tranquillité.

Elle prépara son plan pendant un mois, le peaufinant le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cela n'était pas très dur d'écarter Ron et Harry. Elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque pour ses recherches et ils s'étaient vite lassés. Ensuite, elle prépara sa potion dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme lui tint compagnie, visiblement amusée par le plan d'Hermione. Une fois, elle dit même que seule une élève aussi talentueuse que la jeune Gryffondor pouvait mettre au point un plan pareil.

Quand vint le moment où tout fut prêt, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, se rappela qu'une semaine de ses études n'était rien par rapport à la leçon qu'elle allait tous leur donner. Puis, elle avala d'une traite l'infâme potion.

Rien ne se passa tout d'abord. Puis, elle regarda son reflet une deuxième fois. Ce haut ne lui allait vraiment pas. La couleur était hideuse. Et ses cheveux ! Merlin, elle devait faire quelque chose ! Un peu de maquillage ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus. Il était hors de question qu'elle mette un pied dans la Grande Salle comme cela ! Elle avait beaucoup de travail devant elle. D'un pas décidé, elle sortit des toilettes.

Comme avant chaque devoir, les élèves révisaient en prenant leur petit déjeuner. Harry et Ron avaient le nez plongé dans leurs notes, engloutissant distraitement leurs céréales. Neville regarda la tablée et demanda soudain :

- Où est Hermione ?

Les Cinquième année levèrent la tête et se rendirent alors compte de l'absence de la jeune fille. Elle ne ratait jamais un petit déjeuner avant un contrôle. Elle disait qu'avoir faim distrayait. Peut-être avait-elle déjeuner avant et était à la bibliothèque maintenant. Elle y passait beaucoup de temps. Ron haussa les épaules. Il allait parler quand le sujet de leur conversation entra dans la Grande Salle et il resta la bouche ouverte.

La jeune fille s'assit à la table en lançant un grand bonjour à la volée. Les Gryffondor ne surent pas comment réagir autrement qu'en la fixant. Sous son uniforme, elle portait une jupe en jean qui arrivait au-dessus du genou et un haut bleu qui, sans être moulant, collait au corps avec un décolleté en v qui descendait bien plus bas que d'habitude. Et ses cheveux ! Ils étaient lisses et soyeux, cascadant le long de son dos. Quant à son visage, une pointe de fard à paupière bleu, un soupçon de mascara et une touche de gloss lui donnaient une expression plus douce, plus féminine. Voyant leurs têtes, elle se retourna pour voir si elle était bien le centre de l'attention ou si quelqu'un était derrière elle. Ne voyant personne, elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Mon mascara n'a pas coulé, hein ? Parvati ?

La jumelle Patil était tellement surprise par l'expression de pure horreur d'Hermione qu'elle ne sut pas quoi dire et resta bêtement la bouche ouverte. Cela ne fit que renforcer la panique de la jeune fille qui se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ron, Harry, c'est si terrible que ça ?

- Je...C'est... commença Ron.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils et osa demander :

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

- Mais bien sûr que ça va ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous me fixez tous comme ça ?

Elle utilisait sa petite cuillère pour vérifier que rien n'était apparu sur son visage dans la nuit. Voyant bien qu'il n'y avait rien, elle reposa son miroir improvisé, lissa ses cheveux et commença à manger, ignorant les regards. Elle vit les livres et les parchemins ouverts et demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous révisez ?

Autour d'elle, on commença à murmurer, conscients que quelque chose de grave s'était passée dans la nuit. Qu'Hermione ait décidé de prendre soin de son physique était une chose. Après tout, c'était une adolescente ! Il fallait bien qu'un jour où l'autre elle se rende compte que la vie ne tournait pas autour des cours. Mais qu'Hermione Granger oublie un contrôle ? Ca, c'était le signe certain que le ciel allait bientôt leur tomber sur la tête.

- 'Mione, on a un contrôle d'histoire de la magie, dit doucement Harry, voulant minimiser la réaction de panique qu'il allait à coup sûr déclencher.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement – comme si en quelques minutes il n'en avait pas subit plusieurs – sa meilleure amie se contenta de hocher les épaules et de dire :

- Ca m'était sorti de la tête.

Ginny s'assit à côté d'eux et regarda son amie:

- Ok Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Comment ça ?

Ron devint tout rouge:

- Quoi « comment ça» ? Ca ! Tout ça ! Toi !

Il faisait des grands gestes dans sa direction, hurlant presque. En tout cas, il attira l'attention des autres tables et des professeurs. Il faillit s'énerver encore plus quand il vit l'expression de pure incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de celle qui, normalement, comprenait plus vite que tout le monde. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête de se taire. Ginny posa la main sur le bras de son amie et essaya plus diplomatiquement :

- Ce que mon imbécile de frère veut dire c'est que tout ça, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Mais tout ça quoi ?

- Cette tenue ! Ce maquillage ! Hermione, tu as oublié un contrôle !

- Et alors ? Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Pas à toi, intervint Harry. Tu nous fais réviser en prévision de contrôles dont on ignore la date ! Je suis sûre que tu es déjà à la moitié du programme de l'année prochaine !

- Alors ce n'est pas dramatique si j'oublie de réviser.

- Mais tu n'oublies pas de réviser ! Jamais !

- Hé bah il faut un début à tout !

Hermione se leva subitement, attrapa une pomme et partit, furieuse. Personne ne la suivit. Ron se tourna vers Harry :

- Elle plaisantait, hein ? Dis, tout ça, c'est une blague ?

- J'espère…

Hélas, les deux jeunes gens, et tout le reste de l'école, remarquèrent vite que le changement d'attitude n'avait rien d'une farce. Elle ne révisa pas plus pour le contrôle et fut l'une des premières à quitter la salle. Elle ne participa à aucun cours. Les professeurs en furent choqués. Ils se tournaient vers la jeune fille par habitude et la voyait absorbée par autre chose mais pas par la leçon. Quand le professeur Rogue, avant la fin d'un cours, lui posa une question, elle ne sut pas répondre. En fait, elle leva brusquement la tête vers le professeur et lui demanda :

- Pouvez-vous répéter la question, s'il vous plait ?

Surpris, Rogue répliqua :

- N'avez-vous donc pas écouté ? Vous jugez vous trop intelligente pour écouter mon cours ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle s'exclama, le plus innocemment du monde :

- Oh non ! Je suis sûre que votre cours est intéressant !

- Alors pourquoi ne l'écoutez-vous pas ?

- Je trouve mes notes tristes. Je réfléchissais aux couleurs qui les égaieraient. Il faut qu'elles soient coordonnées. Si elles pouvaient symboliser les potions, cela serait bien. Existent-ils des couleurs particulières pour cette matière, professeur ?

Le pauvre professeur de potions fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia de râler ou de retirer des points. Il en parla autour de lui et toute l'équipe enseignante s'accorda sur une chose : l'attitude d'Hermione Granger était très inquiétante. Son manque de participation en cours n'encouragea aucun élève à prendre la relève. Les cours devinrent monotones. Les enseignants enseignaient. Les étudiants étudiaient. Les Gryffondor ne gagnèrent presque plus de points. Les Cinquième année ne réussirent pas à avoir des cours complets. Car effectivement, ils avaient l'habitude de se tourner vers Hermione pour remplir les blancs. Seulement, Hermione ne s'intéressait plus aux études. Elle parlait mode, maquillage et garçons. Elle bariolait ses quelques notes de petits dessins et d'encres multicolores. Elle refusait de s'approcher des créatures d'Hagrid, prenant un air dégoûté à chaque fois. Bref, elle s'était transformée en fille. Non, pire qu'en fille. Elle était superficielle, idiote, crédule. Elle s'était transformée en « pouffe » !

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! s'exclama Ron pendant le dîner, six jours après la brusque transformation.

Harry et lui venaient de passer devant les sabliers. Gryffondor s'était fait rattraper par toutes les autres maisons ! Leurs devoirs n'avançaient pas sans l'aide d'Hermione. Quant aux contrôles à venir… Ils ne savaient même pas par quoi commencer les révisions ! Autour de lui, ses camarades hochèrent la tête.

- Je l'ai surprise en train de mater Malefoy ! s'exclama Ginny. Merlin, elle m'a même dit qu'il était plutôt pas mal en y regardant bien.

- Elle a dit quoi ? s'exclama Seamus.

Les jumeaux Weasley se regardèrent, puis cherchèrent Drago Malefoy du regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers leurs camarades :

- Ok, c'est grave là, constata Georges très sérieusement.

De nouveaux hochements de tête appuyèrent ses propos.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Normalement, c'est à Hermione qu'on demanderait ça, fit remarquer Harry.

- Oui mais c'est elle qu'on essaie de sauver ! s'exclama Dean. Sérieusement, c'est plus possible là ! Plus personne ne parle en cours ! Gryffondor est en train de se faire ridiculiser. Vous avez vu les sabliers ? Les Serpentard nous ont dépassé !

Le problème était de savoir quoi faire exactement. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de parler à Hermione. Mais l'adolescente n'était du tout intéressée par ce qu'ils avaient à leur dire. Elle n'avait même pas mis les pieds à la bibliothèque de la semaine. Pas une seule fois de toute la semaine ! Et elle était arrivée en retard à presque tous les premiers cours du matins et de l'après-midi. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Avant de pouvoir mettre au point un plan, le sujet de toutes leurs préoccupations arriva, tous sourires. Elle regarda le repas et fronça le nez :

- Argh, du poisson !

Harry ne comprit pas et demanda :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je n'aime pas tellement.

- Tu en manges tout le temps ! s'exclama Ron, surpris.

Hermione parut réfléchir. Très fort. Puis, elle lâcha :

- C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai toujours détesté le poisson salé.

Ginny explosa de rire. Non, là, c'était trop. Jamais son amie n'aurait dit cela. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette remarque ? Du poisson salé ? Elle lâcha :

- Pourquoi ? Tu préfères le poisson sucré ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! J'en ai jamais mangé ! Comment je peux savoir si j'aime ou pas ?

Merlin ! Même sa manière de parler avait changé ! Et c'était quoi cette conversation ? Du poisson salé ou sucré ? Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de penser à cela ! Personne. Le reste du repas fut aussi étrange que le reste de la semaine.

Le soir, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fred, Georges et Ginny se réunirent dans le dortoir des garçons de Cinquième année avec un objectif : trouver un remède à l'étrange maladie qui avait brusquement frappée leur intello adorée. Hélas, ils eurent beau chercher, ils ne voyaient aucune issue. Une potion pouvait-elle leur rendre leur Hermione ? Un sortilège peut-être ? Ils se lamentèrent devant leur impuissance. La situation était désespérée ! Ils regrettèrent leur attitude vis-à-vis de la jeune fille. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils critiquée, rembarrée, moquée ? Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'aide, elle avait été là, corrigeant leurs devoirs, les aidant à réviser. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de lui faire remarquer à quel point elle ne savait pas s'amuser ou devrait un peu plus ressembler à une fille. Maintenant, ils s'en mordaient les doigts. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient fait, cela avait été la goutte d'eau pour Hermione apparemment. Que ne donneraient-ils pas pour retrouver celle d'avant... Plus jamais ils ne la critiqueraient. Ils s'en firent la promesse.

Au même instant, les professeurs étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur. Ils avaient programmé cette réunion en urgence pour parler d'un problème plus qu'épineux : Hermione Granger.

- Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire Albus, se lamentait Minerva. C'était l'une de mes élèves les plus brillantes. Aujourd'hui, c'est… c'est…

La directrice ne savait pas quel mot employer pour décrire la jeune élève. Flitwick s'agita :

- Elle ne participe même plus en cours ! Elle m'écoute à peine. Les autres élèves sont tellement perturbés qu'ils en oublient de faire leurs exercices.

- Je dois bien avouer, commença Severus, que Miss Granger était un atout. Sans ses commentaires incessants, à part Malefoy, personne n'est capable de répondre à mes questions.

Albus regarda étrangement son professeur de potions. Si même lui s'inquiétait du sort de Miss Granger, il y avait vraiment un problème. Il avait bien vu le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille mais il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi grave que cela. Il avait mis cela sur une envie de rébellion de la part de la sorcière. Pourtant, la situation était bel et bien critique. Les retards, le manque de participation, l'attitude frivole… Que s'était-il donc passé ? Binns, venu lui aussi, rajouta :

- Pour le dernier devoir, elle a fait un essai sur la mode vestimentaire des gobelins !

- Pendant un cours, elle s'amusait à changer la couleur de ses ongles par Merlin ! s'écria Minerva.

Tous les professeurs se mirent à parler en même temps, narrant les frasques de celle qui était leur plus grand espoir. Ils regrettaient tous leur attitude vis-à-vis de l'adolescente. Combien de fois avaient-ils ignoré sa main tendue dans l'espoir que quelqu'un d'autre réponde avant, dans un soupir de résignation, de l'interroger ? Ils avaient conscience de la difficile réputation qu'elle avait. Être une Miss-je-sais-tout était loin d'être facile quand on était adolescente. D'autant plus lorsque comme elle, l'on venait d'une famille moldue. Mais ils avaient cru qu'elle était assez forte. Apparemment, pas assez. Ils seraient prêt à n'importe quoi pour la ramener. La sorcière frivole, idiote et peu concernée était une calamité. Ils devaient à tout prix trouver un moyen de faire revenir Hermione Granger.

Hermione se réveilla dans un état brumeux. Elle se sentait bizarre. Après une nuit de sommeil, elle était épuisée. Elle avait beau essayé de réfléchir, son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Elle se leva avec difficulté. Que s'était-il donc passé ? En se levant, elle vit les lits vides de ses camarades. Etait-elle en retard ? Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua que non. Où pouvaient-ils être passés ? Elle décida de résoudre l'énigme après une douche.

Dans la salle de bain, elle vit l'état de ses cheveux. Ils étaient lisses ! Pourquoi ? Soudain, tout lui revint et elle éclata de rire ! Son plan avait marché mieux que prévu. Tout s'était déroulé à la perfection. La potion qu'elle avait concocté était de son cru. Une petite merveille censée changer radicalement le comportement d'une personne. Etant jugée trop sérieuse, trop bridée, la réaction avait été violente. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient. Elle aurait pu être mortifiée par son attitude, mais non. En fait, elle s'était bien amusée. Elle n'était pas prête de recommencer, ça non ! Et elle avait une semaine de cours à rattraper à présent. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas fini son devoir de potion !

Elle s'habilla rapidement, prenant un peu plus de soin qu'avant à son apparence. Après tout, cela ne prenait pas plus de temps et ne mangeait pas de pain. Elle prit son sac, ses affaires et descendit dans la Grande Salle où tous ses camarades déjeunaient tranquillement. Quand elle s'assit, ils se turent. Elle ne put empêcher de sourire devant cette réaction. Après s'être servi, elle sortit son livre de potions, un parchemin et commença son devoir.

- Hermione ?

- Oui Ron ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mon devoir de potions.

Elle leva la tête de son parchemin.

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as fini le tien ? Je peux te le corriger si tu veux. Le tien aussi Harry.

Elle tenta d'ignorer les regards que les Gryffondor s'échangèrent. Ginny demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu manges du poisson salé ?

- Parce qu'ils n'en font pas de sucré, plaisanta Hermione.

En voyant leur tête ahurie, elle rajouta :

- Et parce que le poisson est bon pour la mémoire.

- Et Malefoy ? demanda Georges.

- Quoi, Malefoy ?

- Comment tu le trouves ? Précisa Fred.

- Comme le Serpentard arrogant, méchant et imbu de lui-même qu'il est.

Soudain Ron se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça si fort qu'elle arrêta de respirer. Elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Merci Merlin ! » Il finit par la lâcher. Harry la regardait étrangement. Il finit par dire:

- Cela fait plaisir de te retrouver.

- Vraiment ?

Un concert de oui explosa autour de la table. Ses joues lui firent mal à force de sourire. Elle demanda néanmoins :

- Plus de critiques alors ?

- Plus jamais !

Profitant de leur excitation, elle fit le point sur l'avancée de leurs devoirs et de leurs révisions, proposant de les aider sur certains points. Personne ne broncha, trop heureux de retrouver leur Miss-je-sais-tout.

A la table des professeurs, Minerva poussa un soupir de soulagement en observant les élèves de sa Maison. Les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent :

- Je crois bien que Miss Granger est de nouveau parmi nous.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! s'écria Flitwick.

- Ça s'est vous qui le dîtes, grogna Severus.

Le petit professeur lui donna un coup dans les côtes :

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez Severus ! Vous n'en meniez pas large non plus face à cette subite transformation. Vous tenez aux élèves plus qu'il n'y parait.

Le professeur de potions répondit d'un regard froid. Albus rit :

- Peu importe, Severus. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette mission était une réussite et a eu l'effet escompté.

Minerva se tourna vers le directeur, interrogatrice :

- Quelle mission, Albus ?

- Celle que s'était donnée Miss Granger, Minerva. Comment Mimi Geignarde l'a-t-elle appelée déjà ? Ah oui ! Mission : poupouffisation.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est fini.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez-pensé ?


End file.
